A Baker's Dozen
by EastCoastTrophyWife
Summary: Single father Blaine Anderson is offered the opportunity of a lifetime! Ten grand to decorate a wedding cake? Deal. But he didn't think he'd fall in love with the wealthy man to be married. Suddenly Blaine is at a crossroads. Will he choose love ? Or money?


**AN: I'm back! So this is a story that just popped in my head in yeah...here it is!**

He had to admit, he was tired.

All he did was work and work and work. He didn't mind working, in fact he loved his job. He got to bake and thats what he loved, sure he would like it if he had his own bakery...but this'll do. Besides, he wasn't even in Culinary Arts School yet...he just didn't have the time. Taking out the cookies from the oven he gave himself a smile as he put them on a rack to cool, he started to clean up the kitchen as it was almost closing time.

Once he was finished cleaning up he washed his hands and put the chocolate cookies in a pink box and put it to the side. He heard the ring of the bell and heard a rush of footsteps.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" He saw a rush of dark hair and a red peacoat crash into his legs.

"Hmm? Who's this?" He smiled, knowing that it would get on her nerves.

"_Daddy_." She whined, grabbing onto his arm "You know who it is!" Her arms were akimbo and she was looking at him just like-

"Blaine!" He saw the petite brunette smiling at him with her arms out wide.

"Hey Rachel!" He smiled embracing his older sister in a hug "Sorry to give you carpooling duties right after your honeymoon..." He blushed.

"Oh don't worry about it! Anything for my favorite niece-"

"Your only niece!" The young girl said proudly, twirling a strand of her curly hair with her fingers.

Rachel laughed "That's right my little ladybug." She smiled at the little girl "Besides, Noah was fine about it, you know he's like putty in her hands as well. Well I'm off, I have to pick a few things up from the grocery store. Oh and Blaine?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"You know if you need anything, Noah and I are here-"

"I'm fine Rach, I'm getting by...okay? Thanks for the concern though but everything's fine. I wouldn't ever hesitate to call you, you know that." He gave her a hug "Have a safe trip home okay?"

She hugged him back "You too." She released him from her hold and sighed "Where's my little lady bug?"

The little girl gave her a smile and walked out of the bathroom "I went to go potty. Are you leaving ,Auntie?"

"Yep! Goodbye ladybug, see you tomorrow." She gave the little girl a quick hug and walked out of the store, sounding off the bell as she walked into the chilly night air.

"Come here munchkin!" Blaine smiled, picking up his daughter and spinning her around. He gave her a kiss on the cheek "Now...I have some very precious cargo for you to carry, sure you can handle it?"

The little girl smiled "Ah huh! I can do it Sir!"

Blaine laughed and took the pink box in his hands "Be careful sweetie, its a bit warm-Oh, and no peeking okay? I'll be right back, stay right here okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

Blaine smiled and kissed his daughter's head and walked into his boss' office to clock out.

"Blaine, can I have a word for a minute?"

"Uh yeah sure...what's up?"

"Well...I have a great opportunity for you. I need you to stay late and close up shop tomorrow. We have two very wealthy clients coming in by the name of David Karofsky and Kurt Hummel...they will be coming in for cake tastings for their wedding and have selected you as their decorator...they saw your portfolio and liked what you had to offer."

"Oh my God...this is so great, thank you sir-"

"They're offering you ten thousand dollars...and thats the minimum price-"

"W-What?! Holy Sh- I'm sorry Sir, oh my God!" He ran a hand down his face "Oh my God, this is so amazing. I'll be happy to do it Sir, really I'll do it."

"Great! I knew you would. Goodnight Blaine-Oh and tell the kid I said Hi. Have a good evening Mr. Anderson."

"Oh I definitely will!" He was about to head out of the door when his boss stopped him.

"Forgetting something Blaine?" His boss smiled as he held up the time card he had dropped while celebrating.

Blaine blushed and took the card, and clocked out. He then rushed to put his coat and gloves on and then headed out to his daughter who was concentrating on the box. He smiled at her cuteness and walked towards her "Ready to go munchkin?"

The little girl nodded "But can I hold the box while we walk to the car? Its cold!"

"Of course baby girl." He took her hand in his and they walked out of the shop.

"DADDY YOU WORK in the most magical place ever." The tiny brunette exclaimed, a cookie in one hand and a crayon in the other.

"Honey, tell me how this tastes okay?"

"_Daddy_." She whined "This is the gazillionth frosting you made me try! How many combinations of icing can you make?! Besides, Aunt Rachie says that if you eat too many sweets you get diabeatles-"

"Diabetes sweetheart." He kissed her forehead "And you're right, but sweetie just taste this and then go brush your teeth and then I'll read you a bedtime story okay?"

The little girl rolled her eyes and tasted the strawberry frosting "Mmm, its nice and creamy and yummy!"

"Great! So do you prefer it over frosting seven? Or frosting fifteen-" He looked over to see the cookie on the piece of paper his daughter was drawing on. She was gone, probably in her room to go change.

He shook his head looked at the drawing and smiled. The drawing was of him and his daughter. He picked up the cookie and bit into it and looked at the drawing again. What he saw almost made him choke, where the cookie previously was, was a woman with wings on her back with the words written above her head '_Mommy Angel_'. Blaine sighed and folded the drawing and put it into his back pocket. He walked to his daughter's room and saw her in her bed with a book on her lap.

"Hey munchkin." He smiled, walking over to her "I saw your drawing." He sat next to her and pushed back her brown curly hair.

"Did you like it?" She asked sleepily.

He smiled "I loved it princess, but tell me...you think about Mommy sometimes?"

The little girl hesitantly nodded "All of the time...but I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna read the book." Blaine laughed.

"Okay...but before we do that, did you brush your teeth and get rid of all the sugarbugs?"

She nodded "Mmhmm! Every single one!"

"Alright, let's see what book you picked out..._The Twelve Dancing Princesses _, oh that's your favorite."

He started to read the book and soon in the middle of it the little girl had dozed off into a deep sleep. Blaine smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead and smoothed her hair. He turned out the light and walked to the door and stopped to turn on her nightlight "Goodnight Claire, sweet dreams my little princess."

So what if his special taste tester fell asleep on him? He'd make sure to impress the couple tomorrow so he could get that generous amount of money. He wasn't going to lie, he needed the money, and soon his daughter would be starting the first grade next year, he wanted to give her a good education just like the one he had. He'd do anything for his daughter, and if that meant knocking the socks off of incredibly wealthy people then so be it.


End file.
